WeirdMusic.net Magazine
Kerli did an interview with WeirdMusic.net Magazine. Do you like/write weird music? ''' I mostly like and write weird music. People consider me a weirdo too. If I say weird I mean awesome. '''When and where did your experience in music start? I was five and my mom took me to a kindergarten for the first time because in Estonia moms used to stay at home with their kids as long as possible when I was little. So there was this music teacher in the kindergarten and she told my mom that I had a nice pitch and she would love to work on me and take me to some singing competitions. But I was no easy diva to work with. The first song I picked out from 200, which she all needed to play and sing to me one by one until I found the one was "pretty okay". It was something about a crocodile. I guess I can be a bit of a tyrant when it comes to my art. Just good is not good enough. What are you currently working on and what are your plans for the rest of the year? I wanna get my second album ready and continue doing everything I'm doing. I may go back to school and study fashion so I could completely make all my stage outfits. My dream is to be this fiercely independent beast who is able to do anything that has anything to do with my career. I already make pretty much everything I wear, do my own visuals and write my own music for a huge part but I wanna be absolutely undeniable in all of these things and I'm not yet. Maybe in like ten years I have a degree in everything I wanna do and plenty of experience. I also have this one big thing which underlies everything I do - it's being happy. If we are missing inner peace, everything else is worthless. What do you consider your greatest inspirational sources in music? I used to be this all over the place artist type and only believed in pure creation and that it happens when it's supposed to and everything needs to be completely natural. God knows I gave my label some grey hair by refusing to co-write stuff. But this was something I needed to do. Lately, I have started looking for inspiration more consciously. Like I just went to Chinatown to get a bunch of weird stuff and now I'm making some insane jewellery. And the last song I wrote is about a cultural icon who's name I can't tell yet cause this song is wicked and I want it to be a surprise. But I just googled him and then made all the facts into lyrics and it was so much fun. Almost like getting into a character and deciding that I'm gonna write the most annoying pop song. If I hate it, it's perfect for someone. And of course, people and other artists are a huge inspiration. And nature of course. Spending time in the nature is like becoming one with god and pure creation. I went above the clouds last week and I swear that fairies lived there. They had houses and all and we could all see them:) What are your favourite readings? Right now I'm reading The Mists of Avalon by Marion Zimmer Bradley. It's King Arthur's story seen through the eyes of a woman. It also talks a lot about the Avalon and old magick and the power that people had before Christianity. This book is really amazing. Normally I just read and study all kinds of herbs, plants, stones etc. More like inspirational magical stuff. In your opinion, what role does the third sector, public and non-profit entities; have for music on the Internet? ??????????????? Who is Wacky Jacky? I don't know. You? Me? Anything else? Not really. Unless u are bored and want me to sing u some creepy lullabies. Category:Kerli Category:Interviews